


Melodies of my heart

by Tory (Ejes)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Canon, Drama, F/M, Fun, Hurt/Comfort, Liverpepper's Kingdom Hearts Fanverse, M/M, Music, Romance, Songfic, Songs, challenge, liverpepper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejes/pseuds/Tory
Summary: [Challenge] 20 songs, 20 fics. Every story has its own melody. To every melody, there is a heart beating. 20 independant stories, some of the past, some of the future. Some of days that happened and some of days that won't. Let your own heart beat in unison with theirs. [collection of one-shots, various themes]





	1. When she loved me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaphirActar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SaphirActar).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome for this January challenge! (might extend to February though XD)  
> Saphir and I wrote for each other a list of songs, and we had to write fics about these songs. Each story will be independant. I will post warning on fics that have swearing, or same-sex relationships (although the worst thing they do is kissing, no lemon in there!).
> 
> I strongly advise you'd listen to the song before or while reading for the mood! I will put a link to the song ;)
> 
> Song : When somebody loved me - Sarah McLachlan (Toy Story 2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_oNoQ4Ynj4

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_  
_And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears  
_ _And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

I remember a time where everything seemed so beautiful, countless hours spent together, playing, laughing, chatting. These memories will remain anchored in my heart forever.  
When she was sad, I would always be there to cheer her up. To make her laugh. To dry those tears away.  
When she was happy, her smile made my heart jump in my chest. It didn't matter if I was sad, angry, tired: a smile of her brightened my world like nothing else. Nothing else mattered. If she was happy, then so was I. Because I loved her, and she loved me too.

_Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_  
_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_  
_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her  
_ _And I knew that she loved me._

Time flew. We grew up together. We would watch the seasons go one after another in an endless cycle. We would grow older together. I had her and she had me. That's how we were meant to be.  
There were times when she felt lonely. Missing what she used to have before she had me. At these times, I would be there for her, listening to her stories or telling her my own. All my crazy adventures, about how much I wanted to be the bravest knight ever and slay dragons and ended up being late for dinner and be grounded. My words always soothed her. She would laugh and ask questions and soon enough the pain was gone from her eyes. Instead, they sparkled like crazy, and that was how I knew she loved me.

_So the years went by, I stayed the same_  
_But she began to drift away, I was left alone  
_ _Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."_

But happiness isn't meant to last, so it appears. I messed up. I messed up really badly. Not something that could be forgiven, really. I opened my heart to Darkness, I let it took control of my body. I was gone, and yet I was still there. And she was gone, and she wasn't there anymore.  
She was lost in darkness, and I was a prisoner of my own body. Waiting for the day I would see again those blue eyes, filled with eternal love. Dreading that day just as much.

_Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_  
_And she smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,  
_ _Like she loved me, when she loved me_

And I was a nobody now. Still couldn't control a thing. Still just able to see through my own eyes, see the horrors my body was doing. And when I learnt _they_ managed to get her out, I was terrified. She wouldn't look at me like she used to. I was an enemy now.  
But she found her way to me. My body, my soul tried to hurt her, even though my heart begged not to. And yet, she smiled at me. Yet, she put her hand on my cheek. Yet, she called me by my name.  
Just like she still loved me.

_When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_  
_Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart  
_ _When she loved me._

She was gone again, saved from me by her friends. But I would never forget her words as they took her away by force, to protect her. _There is always a way. I will save you._  
And my heart started feeling again. Filled with hope. Remembering all the time we spent together, when she loved me.  
And waiting for the days we would spend together again. Because she still loved me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing using 1st person isn't something I'm used to. Hope I didn't mess it up!  
> If you want to guess who the next song is going to be about, I will leave the title at the end of every chapter.
> 
> Next song : Hold on to you - Natewantstobattle (this one is quite easy XD)


	2. Hold on to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the next songfic :D 
> 
> Song : Hold On To You - NateWantsToBattle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k6osNk269vA (this song was written for KH and it's a really good one so please go and listen to it :D )

In his dreams, Roxas sometimes remembered what having feelings was like. But the moment he opened his eyes, it was all gone. Nothing in his chest. No feeling of shame, of pride, of anger or happiness. Void. Just void. How could one live like that? He sure could not. He wasn't allowed to feel. He wanted to get away. To have his own life, just like anybody else. To hang to something. He ran away, and he knew he would miss Axel, from the bottom of the heart he wasn't supposed to have. But why did it feel so much like he was missing someone else?

He zipped his black coat with a sigh. That coat was nothing but another form of collar. It marked him as someone's pet. This coat came along with a role to play. That coat meant you couldn't have a heart. You were but a vessel, you were but an empty shell. But no matter how much he wanted to run away from the coat, from the responsibilities that came with it, he couldn't. He had nowhere to go. His life was on repeat. Had this been a game, his pawn would have never landed anywhere but on square one. Over, and over again.

He did not really care about how they would call him. They could pretend as much as they wanted that he had no heart. That he was just the shadow of someone else. That he was meant to fade away. It did not matter. There was someone who wouldn't forget about him. And he would not forget about this person either.

He couldn't let himself forget about Axel. He still felt like they made him forget someone else, someone important before. Roxas would fight. And he would hold on to the memory of his best friend, forever.

* * *

Axel knew what it felt like to be forgotten. He went through this once. By the very person who promised he'd never forget him, even if he tried. Oh, he had not been literally forgotten, of course. But their friendship had been thrown away, as if it never had existed. That day, he lost all he had. His heart. His best friend. His identity. His grasp of reality slipped away from him.

_Got it memorized?_

Heh. If Isa had it memorized, Saïx sure did not.

Since Roxas entered Axel's life, things got more complicated. He had forgotten what feeling felt like, and yet the boy made him feel again. What friendship was. What fun was. His heart was such a mess now. A storm of feelings was raging on and there was nothing he could do about it.

Survive. That was the only thing he could do. Survive, make sure he would remain remembered. Make sure no one would ever forget him, especially not Roxas, the only friend he had left, the one who saved him from this dull existence.

_Say, Roxas. If you disappear, then would you fear that no one would miss you?_

That was stupid. Axel would miss him. He would miss him so badly. Roxas wanted to leave and thought no one cared about him, and yet Axel cared so much, cared about this year spent together, and knowing his friend was leaving him was so painful.

There was already a pain in his heart, the pain of having forgotten something and being unable to remember it, no matter what. He couldn't let go of Roxas now.

Oh, yeah, Saïx, Xemnas, whoever could call them whatever they wanted. Axel knew that wasn't true. He knew he still had a heart. Sora taught him that. Roxas taught him that. Sure, he wasn't Lea anymore. But he was still _someone_. Someone to be remembered.

So they could say as much as they wanted he was nobody. That he would fade away. Axel wouldn't. He would be immortal. Eternal. Never forgotten. Because as long as Roxas still thought of him as a friend, he couldn't fade away.

Even if Roxas forgot about him, he would go back and make sure he'd remember again. He promised them, didn't he? He'll be there to bring them back. No matter what.

_Them?_

* * *

Axel, Roxas… She would remember their names forever. But who would remember her? She was never meant to exist. Who could remember something that had never been there?

Yet, she still somehow hoped that part of their heart would remember her. Even if they forgot her name. Even if they forgot her face. It was selfish, but she hoped that they would sometimes be sad because their heart remembered, even though their minds did not.

But who was she anyway? A mere puppet, who wished to be her own person? That was ridiculous. She had been nothing but a pawn. Why should they remember her? Why would anyone remember her?

_Please, remember who I used to be_. She had no right to make that wish. She had no right to be selfish when she wasn't supposed to even exist. She should be grateful she even had the chance to spend time with them. They brought feelings into an empty puppet.

She was heartless, because how could she be anything else? A puppet shouldn't feel a thing. And yet, she did. She wasn't even a vessel. She was nothing. No one.

Nobody.

How come she wanted so badly to be remembered? They wouldn't anyway. She would just fade away. Born from nothing, back to nothing. That's how things were supposed to be.

But she still clung to that tiny hope that this wasn't true. That they would remember her. That one day, she would meet them again.

Until then, she would never forget them.

She would hold on to them.

Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next song : Perfect - Hedley  
> Please remember to leave a review if you enjoyed reading :D


	3. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome aboard the "is there any happy fic in there?" train! This stop is called "hahaha nope"!
> 
> Warning : This fic is set up in the LiverPepper universe. Therefore, there is a same-sex couple in there. And cute babies. I should set up a warning for cute babies.
> 
> Liverpepper AU : http://liverpepper.tumblr.com/Liverpops[Strifehart] AU : http://liverpops.tumblr.com/  
> This fic is also a tribute to the fic "You can't if I don't let you", by Yourhandiheld. http://archiveofourown.org/works/10867776 Please go and read the whole "it takes two to tango (and four to make this home) " work!
> 
> Song : Perfect - Hedley (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-nBU9VR2X5g) [I really recommend listening to the song while reading for this one]

They had known each other for so long. They had been through  _so much_  together. But this could have been the  _too much_ , Leon thought as he watched Cloud packing his clothes.  
He could see in his eyes he still loved him. He could see  _they_  were not over, but still, in a way, they were.

Cloud still loved him. And God, he loved him just as much. It wasn't a breakup. It wasn't a break. Cloud just couldn't… That was too much for him. Leon understood that. This was his decision, his choice, and he couldn't force it on Cloud.

" _Oh, you guys are such a perfect match!" "Perfect, uh? Heard that, Leonhart? Your sister thinks we look perfect together." "Well, we can't disappoint her, now, can we?"_  
He softly chuckled. Apparently, his vision of  _Perfect_  was "taking irrational decisions that would change one's life forever". Well, then, sure, he had been even more than  
perfect.  
Cloud closed his bag, and the zipping sound scarred his heart. Would he be able to survive without him? They'd been living together for years. Wouldn't the bed feel suddenly too big for only one? Wouldn't the sofa feel suddenly too cold without anyone to cuddle in front of the TV? Wouldn't the kitchen feel suddenly too silent without his humming while he was cooking?  
_I'm not alive if I'm lonely, so please don't leave._  But that would be unfair. He couldn't say it. He wished, but he couldn't. All he could was watch the man he loved leave.

 _Nothing will change between us. It's just… We'll only be living in different places, okay? If you need anything, I'll be there. I promise._  
Leon knew these words were somehow empty. He couldn't blame him. Of course things would change. Of course  _they_  would change. That was quite a thing Leon brought up. Something Cloud was allowed to run away from. Something Leon couldn't. Not that he even wanted to.  
But it was so painful. His heart was torn apart, because he couldn't choose between the life with Cloud and the life he had decided to live. So Cloud chose for him. Perhaps he thought that would make things easier for Leon.  _If only you knew… There's no 'easy' when your heart is crushed either way_.

Cloud left without a word. He simply smiled at Leon. A sad smile, a broken one. Cloud was probably as much in pain as Leon was. As horrified by what he was doing. As desperate. But when he closed the door, for a minute, all the pain Cloud was going through did not matter to Leon. He was angry. He was sad. He was tired. He felt lonely already.  
So he waited for a few minutes, to be sure Cloud was gone, and he threw his glass on the door, smashing it against the wood.  
He shouldn't have. Not only there were glass shards everywhere - that, he couldn't care less right now, but the noise brought another noise from the room next to his. With a sigh, he wiped the tears he hadn't noticed were running and opened the door.  
The twins were crying. Leon took them both in his arms, rocking them, and decided that if they were crying, he could be too.  
He had decided on his own to adopt them. He couldn't force Cloud to be a father.

"It's okay, Sora, Roxas. I'm there. I'm there for you. I will never leave you. I promise."

Cloud said that to him too.

When they were still perfect together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some technical issues, our train will have to stop by a station that isn't sad, gloomy or depressing. The crew wishes to express their deepest apologies for the inconvenience.
> 
> Next track: I'm gonna show you crazy - Bebe Rexha


	4. I'm gonna show you crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains swearing (due to the orginial song having some)
> 
> Song : I'm gonna show you crazy - Bebe Rexha ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MAyNDUPQS04 )

_There's a war inside my head_  
_Sometimes I wish that I was dead, I'm broken_  
_So I call this therapist  
_ _And he said, "Boy, you can't be fixed just take this."_

Sora was used to have so many people inside his heart. Inside his head. He was used to sometimes feel things that weren't his feelings.  
Anger. Melancholy. Regret. Disdain. He'd sometimes felt all four at the same time, making him feel crazy.  
But lately, there was this new feeling. He couldn't really put a word on it. But he had to fight it so hard, so hard…  
Even Master Yen Sid couldn't help. No one could. No one understood.

_I'm tired of trying to be normal_  
_I'm always over-thinking_  
_I'm driving myself crazy  
_ _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

It woke him up at night. It stirred inside him, especially when he was close to too much Light. A desire to destroy. Not even anger or hate. No, the will to destroy, for sheer pleasure. The more he fought it, the stronger it would be the next time.

_And I don't need your quick fix_  
_I don't want your prescriptions_  
_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy_  
_So what if I'm fucking crazy?  
_ _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

When people wanted to help, it pissed him more and more. He was becoming bitter. Aggressive. Taking his distances from them. He knew what they said. "Light is turning him crazy."  
Crazy… Yes, he was turning crazy. But what if? What was wrong with that? They had no idea. They had no idea what crazy felt like, and he would show them.

_Loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath,_  
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_I'm gonna show you,_  
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_Mental out my brain, bat shit, go insane,_  
_Yeah, I'm gonna show you_  
_I'm gonna show you  
_ _Yeah, I'm gonna show you_

Sora lost the control, once. He was thirsty, like a beast would be, craving for Light. He tried to hurt his loved ones. It took all of his will, and the ones of the four others in his heart to stop him - four ? Three, actually. One of them simply enjoyed the show.

_I've been searching city streets_  
_Trying to find the missing piece like you said_  
_And I searched hard only to find,  
_ _There's not a single thing that's wrong with my mind_

After this… _incident_ , Sora tried all he could to stop it. To get fixed. To protect them.  
But what if there wasn't anything wrong? What if that was just how things were meant to be? There had to be a balance in this world, right? So after fighting for Light for so long… Wouldn't it be balanced to try a bit of Darkness?

_Yeah, I'm tired of tryna be normal_  
_I'm always over-thinking_  
_Driving myself crazy  
_ _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

That was _his_ victory. Sora, guardian of Light, finally got tired of fighting back his dark, Dark thoughts. The voices in his head stopped complaining. The fourth voice even cheered.  
When he woke up that morning, things had changed. Golden eyes. Silver hair.  
He smiled at his reflection. He was free.

_And I don't need your quick fix_  
_I don't want your prescriptions_  
_Just 'cause you say I'm crazy  
_ _So what if I'm fucking crazy?_

Why would they try to help him? He didn't need any help. All he cared for was Light. Destroying the world. He didn't need to think. To talk. He was wild. He was free.  
And yeah, he was crazy. And that felt fucking good.

 _I'm gonna show you  
_ He would show them what crazy was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song is inspired by Chachacharlieco's SoraNort, although he doesn't follow the same story line (was plannng to, but the story went another way). If you are interested in a Sora being norted, I really recommend you'd go and check her tumblr. She also has other workds including that beautiful BBS animation, it's definitely worth a look!  
> https://chachacharlieco.tumblr.com/
> 
> Our next stop will be : Without You - Three Days Grace


	5. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onto a new song!  
> Track : Without You - Three Days Grace (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_P7PawAfb4w)  
> [no warning here]

Riku was leaning against a wall, watching Sora talk and laugh with Kairi. So much had happened in these last years. So much.

_What if I walked without you? What if I ran without you?  
What if I stand without you? I could not go on_

He had tried more than once to go his own way. Walking away from Sora. Then running away from him.  
Could he still do that now? Probably not.

 _What if I lived without you?_  
_What if I love without you?_  
_What if I died without you?_  
_I could not go on_

Riku had known things would eventually change one day. They would still have to go their own way. Live their own lives. They could remain best friends, but they would eventually grow apart.  
He had watched as his two best friends had grown closer and closer. Riku could only wish the best for them, of course. But he had spent every single time of his life protecting Sora. Taking care of him. Even if he sometimes has used shady means for that, all he ever meant was to protect him.  
Was he hurt to see them starting to build a life he was not part of? Yeah, he was.

_You left my side tonight,_  
_And I just don't feel right,_  
_But I can't let you out of sight_  
_Without you I'm no one,_  
_I'm nothing at all_

When they were younger, Kairi would sometimes tease him, pretending he had a crush on Sora. But merely a week ago, when she asked him, she wasn't teasing anymore. She needed to know. He had laughed it off. It was such a hard feeling to explain. Although he had never felt anything romantic for Sora, his desire to protect him had never faded out. He couldn't really put words to it, but if he really had to, he would say he was like a moth to a flame, a knight protecting the light.  
He couldn't look away from the light, attracted by it.  
And if the light went out? His life probably would, too.

_What if I lie without you?_  
_What if I rise without you_  
_And what if I dream without you?_  
_I could not go on_

He had finally went to bed, and now he was just aimlessly staring at the ceiling. He tried to chase the dark thoughts away, only to fail. He should be happy for his friend. But in his dreams, the same fictional scene would play on repeat. Sora and Kairi, hand in hand, smiling at him before disappearing. Leaving him alone. Purposeless.  
With no light to protect, what was he good at? Nothing, really.

_You left my side tonight,_  
_And I just don't feel right,_  
_But I can't let you out of sight_  
_Without you I'm no one,_  
_I'm nothing at all_  
_Nothing at all_

He woke up and took a big breath in. Was he ready? Of course he wasn't. But that was important.

The whole thing was pretty unconventional, but Kairi had insisted. Riku did his best not to gawk at her - he'd been so used to see her everyday he had forgotten how pretty she actually was. He offered her his arm, and she took it, giggling. Why did it feel like he was more nervous than her?

But as she started shaking in front of the door, he smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's okay. You're going to be perfect. You already are."

And they walked down the aisle, until Riku could give her to Sora. He could see tears sparkle in Sora's eyes, in Kairi's… And he knew there were some in his too.

He couldn't take his eyes off them. And he knew he couldn't keep protecting Sora like he used to do. His light wasn't dying out, but it was taken away from him.

But the minute his best friends sealed their union with a kiss, a new light was born.

Never he would have thought his life would still have a meaning, without Sora to protect.

Instead, he just found a new purpose.

A new light to protect.

Without Sora, he was no one, nothing at all.

But with the two of them by his side, he was anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this chapter would be full of angst. But it ended on a bright, hopeful note?  
> Also I'm always surprised how much I dislike Canon Riku and yet how cool I think he is on my fics. Like, is he forcing me to like him? That doesn't work like that, boi.
> 
> Our next stop will be Sorry - Meg Myers :D


	6. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context : Set up in an Earth AU. No magic, no keyblade, no nothing. Just teenagers with regular lives.  
> No warning applies.
> 
> Song : Sorry - Meg Myers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aATUFQ7dJg0) [really helps to listen to it at least before reading]

Aqua had cried. Vanitas knew, even though she didn't say it. Even though she was smiling. Even though she was joking with Ven. She didn't have to mention it, because he knew, and she knew he knew. He was sitting a few tables away from them at the cafeteria - his friends' voices were just backgrounds noises to which he wasn't paying attention. His eyes were locked on saphir eyes, whose puffiness was covered with makeup. Useless. He knew.  
She was talking with Ven, but her eyes often wandered to his. He never looked away. She smiled at him, a sweet, sad smile, and he answered with an equivalent one.  
Terra wasn't there. Of course he wasn't. That was the whole point of that.

Nobody knew. Nobody could know.  
They had been to a party the night before. Someone who invited Ventus who invited Aqua Terra and Vanitas, something like that. Vanitas was bored and quickly left the house to sit in the garden. Aqua had joined him not long after. She looked angry. And drunk. Really drunk.  
She had asked if she could sit next to him. He let her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Crying. And crying. Things were getting complicated with Terra lately. They fought a lot. They had just fought. And she was tired of this.

Vanitas tried to put his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. But she removed her head off his shoulder before he managed to do that, and she crashed her lips on his.

It was hard to focus in school. Hard to focus on anything but her. They had no class in common, but they would still meet in the corridors. When she was with Ventus. When she was with Terra. Things looked slightly better between them, Vanitas noticed. It wasn't surprising. It had been a week, now. Perhaps she had forgotten. But he had not.

He couldn't say he had pushed her back. He couldn't say he had not enjoyed the kiss. When she locked her hands behind his head, he wrapped his around her hips. She tasted of strawberry and alcohol. They stopped only once they were out of breath. He wanted more, and from what he could see in her eyes, so did she. But that wasn't right, and he was lucid enough to know that. So instead of going back for another round of hungry kisses, he wiped her tears with his thumb. "We shouldn't." "I know."

It's been a month now. A month, and she and Terra had made up, they were once again the happy, perfect couple, followed everywhere by their faithful brother of heart Ventus. Back to normal. And Vanitas was once again the outcast, with his own group of friends, with his own life, far from them and their sickening perfection. But he'd never forget the taste of strawberry. He had been doomed, his heart held captive. He knew he could have get her. He knew he had let his chance go. But as much as he hated himself for that, he knew that was the best decision. A simple look at her with _him_ made obvious who was the best pick for her.

_So take me to the start_  
_Take me to that kiss_  
_'Cause I gotta know, baby, what I'll forget_  
_Sorry that I lost our love, without a reason why_  
_Sorry that I lost our love, it really hurts sometimes_  
_And I'm sorry, sorry_  
_What do you want, what do you want me to say?  
_ _Sorry that I lost our love_

_Until the end of time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt might be my favourite! (because VanQua, duh. Also because that's a story I've wanted to tell for quite a while.)
> 
> Our feel train will stop in a less gloomy station next time.
> 
> Next stop : Starting Static - Pullman Standard


	7. Starting Static

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : although there is no lemon in there, it is strongly hinted that they aren't playing cards.  
> Song : Starting Static - Pullman Standard [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3lKqEpchtQ ] You should listen to it, not that much for the prompt than for your personal pleasure.

_She's got the right spark  
_ _And I am starting static_

It was just their arms brushing, as they passed each other in the corridor. They didn't say a word. But he felt his heart jolt.

_Need to recharge_  
_The engine's automatic_  
_Turn it turn it up  
_ _Til we're down_

She would always ignore him if there were other people around. He would loudly complain about her. They would start bickering. But no one ever caught the spark in their eyes.

_We were so hypnotic  
_ _That sound was supersonic_

Oh, it had not been love at first sight. And even now, he wouldn't call it  _love_. She had despised him. He couldn't bear her. It was chaotic.

_She's got me shaken up from head to toe_  
_I fell in love with the fantasy_  
_The modern kind with the modern mythology  
_ _I feel it's something that built it up from nothing_

Hard to tell when it all began. It was a joke, at first. People compared their fighting to one of a married couple, and they had pretended to be one just to annoy everyone.

_And when the power lines connect  
_ _You'll feel the chemistry_

But then one day his lips found their way to hers, and she did not push him back. She wanted more. Oh, and suddenly, so did he.

_Cause she's got the right spark  
_ _And I am starting static_

Was it love? No. They kept on fighting. For everyone, they still hated each other. And in a way, they did. But when no one was looking, he would steal her a kiss, she would let her hands wander on his back. It was thrilling.

_No need to recharge  
_ _The engine's automatic_

One second, they would be insulting each other, the next one they would find their way to one or the other's bedroom. Or someone else's, sometimes. For the adrenaline.

_Turn it, turn it up til we're down_

_And now we're dreaming in stereo  
_ _The close encounter that touches the touch and go_

It wasn't always easy to keep it secret. They were almost found out so many times by people who didn't know how to mind their own business. But they always pretended they were just fighting. Nobody cared enough about them to do something.

_A wave it's so hypnotic_  
_The sound is supersonic  
_ _It's got her shaken up from head to toe_

She would sometimes look sad, and he wondered if it had something to do with what happened before all that. He never asked. She never told. He would just let his hands run on her body until she'd look like herself again. Wild. Untamed. Cruel.

_Now fall in love with the fantasy_  
_The modern kind with the modern mythology  
_ _I feel it's something that built it up from nothing_

He could spend hours watching the curves of her body. He knew them by heart. He knew exactly where she was ticklish. Where her skin was scarred. He had counted every single one of her beauty marks. His lips had been on every one of them.

_And when the power lines connect  
_ _You'll feel the chemistry_

It was mostly physical, really. He would still drive her crazy if they tried to have a proper conversation. She would still make him want to die if she really tried talking to him. So they let their bodies do the talking when no one was looking. That suited them both.

_Cause she's got the right spark  
_ _And I am starting static_

Then they would both put their black coat on and go back to work. Bickering. Complaining about each other. Telling everyone how much they hated the other.

Water and electricity weren't meant to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I hear this song, I look at the volume button and I TURN IT TURN IT UP. Yup.
> 
> Next song : Can you feel my heart - Bring me the Horizon


	8. Can you feel my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's song : Can you feel my Heart - Bring me the Horizon ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJJYpsA5tv8 )  
> If you are reading this, please leave a review if you enjoy my work ;)

_Can you hear the silence?_  
 _Can you see the dark?_  
 _Can you fix the broken?_  
 _Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_  
One foot in front of the other. Keep walking, Aqua. Keep walking. One day, you will get out of here. Out of this oppressing silence. Out of this stifling darkness. One day, your life will be fixed. One day, you will fix everything. Ventus, Terra… Just you wait.

_Can you help the hopeless?_  
_Well, I'm begging on my knees,_  
 _Can you save my bastard soul?_  
 _Will you wait for me?_  
Stop crying, girl. Be strong. Stop begging for your life. That won't save you. No one will save you. No one, but you. Head high. Never stop. Never stop walking. Never stop believing. If you don't, who will believe for you?

_I'm sorry, brothers  
So sorry, lover  
Forgive me, father  
I love you, mother  
_ No. Don't you apologize to Ventus. Don't you apologize to Eraqus. Don't you apologize to your late parents. And never, _ever_ apologize to Terra. You have nothing to be forgiven for. You have to keep on fighting. You haven't given up on them. So why would you apologize? Only quitters apologize. You're not a quitter, girl. You are stronger than that.

_Can you hear the silence?_  
_Can you see the dark?_  
 _Can you fix the broken?_  
 _Can you feel my heart?_  
And you, girl, can you hear the sound of the waves? Can you see the light at the end of the tunnel? Can you remember the sound of your laugh? Can you feel your heart drumming in your chest? Close your eyes and try to. Because that's what is waiting for you outside, so get ready for it.

_I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone._  
_I long for that feeling to not feel at all._  
 _The higher I get, the lower I'll sink._  
 _I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim._  
Keep faith! You are not alone. The ones you love, they still are in your heart. They still are by your side. Don't you wish to stop feeling. Feeling makes you human. It's okay to be scared, Aqua. It's okay. But it's important not to let that eat you up. You won't sink. You are strong. You can swim. What if they can too? Use their bodies to make a raft. You will get out of here.

_Can you feel my heart?  
_ Your heart is your guiding key. Let it lead you outside. Let it protect you. Let it become stronger. You will find your way out, Aqua. There is always a way.

_Can you hear the silence?_  
_Can you see the dark?_  
 _Can you fix the broken?_  
 _Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_  
The silence allows you to hear the enemies come. The dark helps you hide yourself. No broken thing cannot be fixed.

You are going out of there, girl.

You.

Are.

Strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was written as I was feeling pretty down, really, mostly due to exams, and I read it everytime I felt really bad. It somehow helped. Hopefully it can help other people too! Always focus on the positive and don't let anyone bring you down - even if it's hard sometimes.
> 
> The next track is I'm Still Standing - Elton John (I like the Sing! version a lot too~)


	9. I'm still standing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set post at the end of KHIII (that isn't released yet so no actual spoilers XD ). This fic is a bit peculiar, but you will know why in a couple of days only.
> 
> Song : I'm still standing - Elton John ( I like the Sing! version so that's the one I'm linking ;) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nYCOA2jQ-XA )

The fight was over. Finally. After all these years, it was over. Sora closed his eyes, lifting his face to feel the sun. It was over.

_You could never know what it's like_  
_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_  
He smiled as he let out a sigh. It wasn't something Xehanort could ever have understood. True happiness of being alive, of being with the ones he loved. His opponent never knew what a positive feeling was like. If he had a heart, it was made of stone, cold, unable to love. He used fear to lead people. Sora chose to use trust.

_And did you think this fool could never win_  
_Well, look at me, I'm a-coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_  
He felt some arms wrapping around him. He opened his eyes to see Kairi, in tears, holding him tighter than she ever did before. Riku was there, too, slightly awkward. Sora held out his hand and Riku joined the hug. Xehanort never believed he could be beaten by teenagers. To be fair, Sora could hardly believe it either. But the power of his friends, the love he had for them - thanks to that, he was the one standing, and Xehanort was nothing but a bad memory now.

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _And I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_  
Sora felt so much stronger now. He felt complete. But now that this was all over, he also felt younger. As if the three last years of his life had been but a dream, nice at moments, scary at others, but with a happy end - and now he would just resume his normal life, hug his parents and go back to school. Did he even remember what a normal life was? Probably not.

_I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

There were laughters, explosions of happiness around him. Crying, too. He was still too much in shock to cry, but he felt it wouldn't be long before the tears came. They all made it. Alive.

_Once I never could hope to win_  
_You're starting down the road leaving me again_  
 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_  
So many times had he doubted. Could he win? Who was he, to lead people, to have the right to ask them to risk their lives in his name? He had doubted, he had been scared, he had wanted to give it all up and hide somewhere. That was quite a weight for the slender shoulders of a teenager. But he had not given up. He couldn't. He had no right to ask people to die for him. But he had the duty to fight for them. For all they already had sacrificed, for their chaotic lives, usually because of him. It was his responsibility. So no matter how much Xehanort had tried to hurt him, it never worked.

_You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_  
He glanced around, looking at the lives that were now safe. Aqua was crying and laughing, hysterical, hugging Ven and kissing Terra. Ventus was laughing too, not letting go of their hands, and Terra was pretty much immobile, either still trying to realize that they won, or to realize Aqua's lips had been on his less than two seconds ago.

Axel was holding Roxas and Xion in an embrace so tight they probably couldn't breathe anymore, his head buried in their hair. Roxas was striking his red hair, a peaceful smile on his face, his head resting on his friend's chest. Xion was patting Axel's back and holding Roxas's hand.

Donald and Goofy were in an intense discussion with King Mickey, probably congratulating one another for such attack, for such healing.

Kairi was blabbering some nonsense, simply relieved she still had people to talk to. Riku looked five years younger, just as if he was ready to challenge Sora for a race and then lose on purpose.

_I'm still standing. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

And there was Sora. Standing in the middle of the battlefield. Remembering those who had perished for the Light, and finally shedding tears for them. But more importantly, standing proud, for they had saved the world from the darkness.

Standing victorious.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for III to come out, and to see how the Xehanort saga actually ends! <3
> 
> Next song : Nightmare - Arshad


	10. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are entering the second half of this challenge! Thanks for reading until there, and please bear with me for another 10 songfics!
> 
> Warning: Deathfic
> 
> Song : Nightmare - Arshad ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z8L8FOuNehQ&t )

The fight was over. Finally. After all these years, it was over. Sora closed his eyes, lifting his face to feel the sun. It was over.

 

 ** _Everything is going to change_**  
 ** _Nothing’s going to be the same_**  
 ** _What we know is good and gone_**  
 ** _The life we lived has come undone_**  
He let go of his keyblade and fell to his knees. He couldn’t believe it.  He was out of breath. The world he had known would never be the same. Ever. And even the warmth of the sun was a meagre comfort to what happened. They had lost.

 

 ** _So wake me from this terrible nightmare_**  
 ** _This wicked little game I never wanted to play_**  
 ** _An answers gotta be somewhere out there_**  
 ** _Equations need solutions and we'll solved it today_**  
He heard a scream behind him. He turned his head, even if he didn’t want to. Even if he already knew what he would see. Aqua was holding Terra’s motionless body in her arms. He was still alive, but that was just a matter of time, and she knew it. That didn’t stop her to cast Curaga after Curaga. He had taken a slash meant for her. Courtesy of Master Xehanort himself. They had lost Ventus in the fight, too. He had lethally wounded Xigbar - but even while dying, the sharpshooter never missed his target. Losing Terra too would probably be too much for her to handle. The young man vanished into a cloud of light, and she yelled at the top of her lungs. Sora looked elsewhere. He wasn’t ready for that.

 

 ** _When the sun disappears and the knights have fallen_**  
 ** _And the clouds all departs_**  
 ** _I won't hear you calling_**  
 ** _In my head_**  
Maybe looking somewhere else wasn’t the best decision. Over there, Roxas was sitting on the ground, stunned. He was holding Lea’s keyblade, but his hands were shaking so much the weapon slipped and fell. Xion was standing behind him, silent, probably as shocked as Roxas. Her saphir eyes met Sora’s, and all he could read in them was hate. Lea had died because he chose to protect Sora. He had used his own body to block the attacks from the enemy lines on the teenager. And he died for nothing.

 

 _ **We push and bleed to catch a breath**_  
 _ **To float above the stiff of death**_  
 _ **Yet nothing making sense in my mind**_  
No matter how much Sora tried to block what was happening on his left side, he could still see it. Sense it. He could hear the silence of the fallen ones. Those who would not turn into light, their bodies following the rules of another world. A mouse, a dog and a duck, put to sleep forever. How could it be? Sora’s mind refused to explain that. Explain how they could have lost so much in so little time.

  


_**A soldier falls in to the dark**_  
 _ **And only forced to hit his mark**_  
 _ **And nothings left to clam but defeat** _  
How long could he pretend not to see it? How long? How long before his brain will finally admit it?  
That floral keyblade, once so colourful, which flowers were now monochrome. That puddle, that could have been water, except it was too thick and too red. That lingering light, refusing to vanish, wanting to be acknowledged. Riku, his face now scarred with a deep gash, looking at him, broken.  
Denial time was over.

 

 ** _And it hurts_**  
 ** _Like a broken promise_**  
_**Stings like a grieving sadness**  
_ He had promised to save them. Promised they would win. Promised he owed them that much. He would give them their life back. He would take down the one who took so much.

And now Ventus was dead.

And now Terra was dead.

And now Axel was dead.

And now Goofy was dead.

And now Donald was dead.

And now Mickey was dead.

And now, Kairi-

Kairi was-

No. _No_. NO.

Truth hit him with violence. He couldn’t pretend anymore he’d just lost a fight.  
He’d lost so much more.  
He’d lost everything.  
_**Hurts**_  
 _ **And it hurts  
And it hurts.**_

 

**_I’m living in a terrible nightmare_ **   
**_I’m living in a terrible nightmare_ **   
**_Just wake me from this terrible nightmare_ **

But there was nothing to be woken up from. This was reality. Xehanort had not even bothered to finish him off, because he knew.

Deep down, Aqua was already dead.

Deep down, Xion was already dead.

Deep down, Roxas was already dead.

Deep down, Riku was already dead.

Deep down, Sora was already dead.

Broken, for he had failed to save the world from the darkness.

Lying defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha. Haha. Hahaha. I must be fun at parties, right? (truth is I don't know I don't often go to parties. I'm too much of an old woman for that. Give me my tea and my plaid back.)
> 
> I really wanted a 'mirror' fic, two successive chapters telling the same story... But with different outcomes. I think the more you enjoyed the 9th song the worst this chapter will be x')
> 
> Good thing is, I don't think there can be a sadder prompt later. I mean, I just killed at least 8 characters. I can't do much worse (actually I think I did).
> 
> Next song : Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day.


	11. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this prompt was pretty obvious to me, actually! Whenever I ear this song, this scene pops to my mind~*
> 
> Song : Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Soa3gO7tL-c )

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

The City that Never Was. The sound of steps echoing on the empty streets. A dark figure, walking away from the only place he ever knew.

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Where would it lead him? Where would he go? He never had any other home. He had no other place to go. Yet, he was leaving. For good.

 

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

Never looking back. Never glancing at the place that forged him, that broke him down. Used him. Made him into a weapon. Toyed with him. He wouldn’t come back.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Night provided him a good cover. With his black coat, he was unnoticeable. Not that anyone would come looking for him right away. He was alone now. So alone.

 

_I walk alone_

Was he really alone? That wasn’t really honest.

“Your mind’s made up?” Of course _he_ would be here. The only one who cared. Did he really?

“You can’t turn your back on the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they’ll destroy you!” As if anyone would notice. As if anyone would miss him.

_I walk alone_

He kept walking. Denying that _someone_ would actually miss him. Just as much as he already missed _him_.

 

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

His shadow was the only company he needed. He couldn’t be bothered by anyone else. He had questions to be answered. And until then, he couldn’t have anyone by his side. He did not deserve to have anyone by his side.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

Oh, deep inside, he still hoped _he_ would find him. That _he_ would find the last present he gave him, a simple wooden stick, and that _he_ would leave no stone unturned, until _he_ ’d find him. But that was a foolish, selfish hope. He was on his own now.

 

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

Sitting on the edge of the clock tower, he realized how stupid he had been. He couldn’t go back, but he had nowhere to go. No one to return to. That was a lie and he knew it. He could go back to _him_. He could find _her_. But that would mean returning to _them_. Where was the border of what he was ready or not to do?

_On the border line_

_Of the edge and where I walk alone_

He was staring at the crimson sky. Trying to think of all the possibilities. Returning. Not returning. Hiding. Falling from this tower and never be troubled again. In the end, he was just alone.

 

_Read between the lines_

_Of what's fucked up and everything's alright_

He buried his face into his arms. Nothing was alright. Nothing. His life was a mess and he had no idea of what to to of it. His short existence had mostly been pain. Over and over. He was better gone.

_Check my vital signs_

_To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

Was he even really alive? How could he be, when he had no heart, no identity? He was just someone’s safe copy. His existence was almost a mistake. Unplanned. Was that being alive?

 

 

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

Why would he get any company, besides his own shadow? His questions would remain unanswered. He did not deserve anyone. He would stay alone.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone_

When _she_ found him, saying he wasn’t happy would be a lie. He was relieved. She had hung on. She had brought ice creams.

“I’m out of time.”

Five words, and that was over. His relief was gone. The temporary peace was gone. And soon enough, she was gone.

And he was alone.

 

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

The City that Never Was. The sound of steps echoing on the empty streets. A hooded figure, walking back to the only place he ever knew.

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a…_

The smell of the rain on the tarmac. His unwavering resolve. The city wouldn’t be sleeping for long. Either that, or he would be the one sleeping forever.

 

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

There were more shadows than only his. Swarming shadows with yellow eyes. He summoned his keyblades. So he could dual wield now? Good. That would be quick. He would get his answers on his own.

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_'Til then I walk alone…_

Someone found him. Although his target was a silver-haired man with a black coat, the one standing in front of him wasn’t the right one. That didn’t mind. He tightened his grip on his keyblades. He would defeat anyone standing on his path.

Even if that meant staying alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like the next song too~ <3
> 
> Next song : Shower - Becky G


	12. Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of used to depressing songfics, so how about a really happy one for a change? This song always gives me a stupid grin, and I hope this fic will have the same effect on you. I just had to write about the two of them.
> 
> Set on an Earth AU :)
> 
> Song : Shower - Becky G ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50-_oTkmF5I )

"Bacon pancakes, coming right up!"  
Terra cheerfully flipped the pancakes right into Aqua's plate, before he noticed how huge her smile was. Too huge for her simply to be happy to have pancakes for breakfast.  
"What is it?"  
"Nothing."  
"I'm not blaming you for smiling, but there's got to be a reason here. Come on, tell me."  
"You're going to say I'm such a girl again."  
"I won't. I promise. Tell me."  
She kept staring at him in silence for a while, her eyes gleaming.  
"I love you. It seems that I love you even more every day. That's it."  
Terra didn't answer. There was no need to. She giggled, happy, and he put the frying pan in the sink before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her.  
"I love you even more."  
"I hardly doubt that."

There wasn't a thing she didn't love about him.

How he would bake the yummiest bacon pancakes ever. How he would make her some tea when she was having a rough day. How he would listen to her when she was feeling down. How he would always let her take her shower first. How he would actually pretend to cuddle when she was brushing her teeth, only to carry her out of the bathroom to take  _his_  shower. Or how he would steal all the towels when she was taking hers, just to see if she would endlessly call for him to get back, or if she would run after him in the flat, soaking wet and completely naked. How he would take into consideration that she disliked her birthday, but still buy her a strawberry pie on the day. How he would do his best not to wake her up if he went to bed after her. How he couldn't stop himself from humming whenever a song he liked was played on the radio. How he completely trusted her and loved her, unconditionally, even when she was sometimes too demanding.

* * *

He was staring at her with a big grin on. She had not noticed him yet. She was in the bathroom, radio on, singing while brushing her hair. She would occasionally use the brush as a microphone. She was dancing, too, facing the mirror. Until she caught his reflection.  
"Terra! You've been there long?"  
"Long enough to enjoy the view."  
"That's rude! You could have warned me!" She threw the brush at him and he laughed.  
"I was serious. Seeing you so happy is always so enjoyable. I didn't want to break the moment."  
Her face was crimson with embarrassment. But instead of making fun of her, he took her hand.  
"How about we dance together, then? Come on!"  
She let out a cry of surprise as he picked her up the floor, carried her all the way to the living room, turned the stereo on and turned the volume up.  
" _Mademoiselle_ , may I have this dance?"  
She laughed and took his hand. They swirled and rocked until they were out of breathe.

There wasn't a thing he didn't love about her.

How she would prepare his lunch in the morning. How she would quickly glance at him when he was going out of the shower and she thought he wasn't looking. How she would let him pick what to watch on TV. How she would give him light kisses on the forehead before an exam as a good luck charm. How she would take care of his injuries when he came back hurt from his training. How she always cared about everyone, regardless of their age, gender or anything. How she never gave up on anyone. How she would glare at him whenever he'd sing "I'm Blue" or any song from the group Aqua. How she would put her cold feet on his skin when she was cold in bed. How she would snuggle up to him when she had a nightmare. How she would always leave a small light on so that the room wouldn't be pitch-black. How she would get excited when Christmas was coming and started decorating the flat on the first of December. How she completely trusted him and loved him, unconditionally, even when he was sometimes a big moron.

* * *

On their way to college, they walked hand in hand, sharing their earphones and singing together the song that was played.

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever you're around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well you're the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song always make me so happy! I think I might write more about VanQua than TerrAqua, but that's because in my mind, Terra and Aqua are so meant to be together that there isn't much interest about writing a whole fic about their romance. They would be soulmates but that would be boring to read XDD So please please please Nomura make Terra & Aqua canon in III, okay ?
> 
> Next song is Someday - Nickelback


	13. Someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Can be seen as romance or bromance, you choose.  
> Earth AU  
> Song : Someday - Nickelback ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Zc4S1shXas )

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_  
_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed  
_ _And try turn the tables_

"Roxas… Won't you at least talk to me? Please?"

"Yeah, because you've been so much into communication until then."

"Please… Not now."

"Go to hell, Axel."

_I wish you'd unclench your fists, and unpack your suitcase_  
_Lately there's been too much of this  
_ _But don't think it's too late_

The red head sighed and zipped his bag. Roxas wouldn't even look at him. He was sitting on the sofa, arms crossed, fury in his eyes. They used to be able to talk about anything, to laugh about anything. He chuckled. Look at them now.

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_  
_Someday, somehow  
_ _I'm gonna make it all right but not right now_

"Goodbye, Axel. Have fun." Roxas was gone. He even slammed the door on his way out. The young man closed his eyes really tight, taking a deep breathe. "It's okay. I'll make things right. I will."

_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway_  
_That we could end up saying_  
_Things we've always needed to say  
_ _So we could end up staying_

Lying on his bed at home, his face buried in his pillow, Roxas was screaming. If only he could stop being so childish. If only he was mature enough to tell what was on his mind. He knew he could have fixed it all. But the words never came.

_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
_ _Instead of a Hollywood horror_

And now it was too late. They had been the main characters of their own story and Roxas had torn that book apart. Selfishly, he had stepped out of the story. Wrote an early ending.

"If we hurry, there could still be time! Come on!"

Sora threw him a jacket, and Roxas didn't even hesitate. He took the jacket and ran downstairs. His father was already in the car. "Off we go, then."

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
_ _I know you're wondering when_

They did not make it in time. At all. The plane had taken off way before they got here. Roxas stared at the sky, powerless. Sora took his hand with a comforting smile.

"I'm sorry. I really thought we would…"

Roxas shook his head and smiled, tears streaming down his face. "It's okay. I'm fine. One way or another, I'll set things right."

_How the hell did we wind up like this?_  
_Why weren't we able, to see the signs that we missed_  
_And try to turn the tables_  
_Now the story's played out like this_  
_Just like a paperback novel_  
_Let's rewrite an ending that fits  
_ _Instead of a Hollywood horror_

"Axel? Saix just told me you were leaving. Next week. Is that true?"

"I… Yeah. I got accepted into that school I really wanted, you know? Didn't know how to tell you. Never seemed to be the right moment to bring that up. And then time flew and… here we are."

Roxas had felt it like a treason. Of course, Axel being older meant he would leave high school before he did. But it never occurred to him that he would leave for another school, on another state. He never thought about that. It always had seemed so far away. And now it was coming, and he felt betrayed by the one he trusted the most. He spent the whole week ignoring Axel, hurt beyond reason. And on the day before the departure, although he went to Axel's place to say goodbye, he just wasted his time pouting on the sofa.

But as he was watching at the clear blue sky, he promised himself that wouldn't be the end of their story. If the book was over… Well, they would just have to write a sequel, right?

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_  
_Someday, somehow_  
_I'm gonna make it all right but not right now  
_ _I know you're wondering when_

When Axel heard the Skype ringtone on his computer, he rushed, jumping above all the boxes, still unopened, that were covering the floor of his new home. He clicked the green button the second before it would hang up. A familiar blonde face welcomed him on the screen.

"Roxas. Before you can say anything, I'm sorry. I should have told you so long ago, but I was scared, and I ended up being the worst, because I'm a coward who hates farewells. So -"

"Can you shut up? Thanks. What farewells? So I won't see you at school anymore? Big deal. There's this magic thing called internet. So you'd better call me everyday. And come back for Christmas. And expect me to come and visit at least twice. Farewells? You're going to see me even more than before, trust me."

Axel hoped the lame video quality would be enough to hide the tears in his eyes. He smiled, and on the other side, Roxas did too.

"You'd better, buddy."

They both let out a sigh. They made it all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next song : I see fire - Ed Sheeran


	14. I see fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a tough one, because this song was made for The Hobbit and the lyrics clearly mentionned Durin and dragons and other things NOT in KH. So I kind of removed the bits that were too specific.  
> Had this prompt been posted 2 days ago, it would probably have made me really sad because it's in direct connection with KH2... (that I finished on friday)
> 
> I wanted to show that every story can be seen quite differently, depending on who's telling it. Hope you'll enjoy :D
> 
> Song : I see fire - Ed Sheeran ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2fngvQS_PmQ )

Xemnas breathed in, slowly, his eyes closed. He was alone in the council room. The twelve seats around him were empty. They had not always been.  
To think that a child could compromise his whole team. That was unexpected, to say the least. Unexpected.

_If this is to end in fire_  
_Then we should all burn together  
_ _Watch the flames climb high into the night_

Vexen had been the first one to fall. He had always been too talkative, but he was good at what he was doing. Had he not opened his mouth… To be fair, the child had nothing to do with Vexen's death. His miserable existence had been melted by fire. Twelve.

Larxene followed soon enough. She was planning to betray them. To overthrow him. That was a quality Xemnas had appreciated in her: she dreamt big. She would never give up. He had to admit that he was glad the kid took her life, because he would have been disappointed to give the order to finish her. She died in fear, her spark turned off. Eleven.

Lexaeus fell by the end of another child. One consumed by darkness. Beaten by darkness itself. From the reports, the Taciturn Stalwart put up a good fight before being defeated. He had always been strong. Loyal. Faithful. He was a good soldier, and his skills would be missed very much. An earth pillar he had been, to earth he returned. Ten.

Marluxia met his end by the hand of a Keyblade. He had been the instigator of the betrayal plot, and was destroyed by the one he wanted to use. How ironic. Although he was one of the latest members, Xemnas had always felt there was something about him - something ancient. Marluxia knew things that had been long forgotten by many. His knowledge had been precious and helped them many times - but his ambition had been stronger, and he wilted away. Nine.

Zexion's last breathe was a mystery to this day. The reports said he had been killed by the darkness wielder, but Xemnas had troubles believing it. Zexion had been with them since he was a kid. He saw him grow up. He was curious, and his motivation to learn brought him to discover many useful things about heartless. But he was also a survivor. He wouldn't stay in a fight he couldn't win. He would go to safety. Hard to believe he would actually have stayed long enough in a fight to lose it. But it was too late, now. His book was now closed forever. Eight.

_And if we should die tonight_  
_Then we should all die together  
_ _Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

Xemnas took a sip of his glass of wine and sighed. The ones sent to Castle Oblivion had been good elements. None were fit to be vessels, but they all had been useful in their own way. And yet the Castle was empty now, the witch and the child hiding somewhere else.

_Oh, should my people fall_  
_Then surely I'll do the same_  
_Confined in mountain halls  
_ _We got too close to the flame_

Roxas might not have been killed, but still he was no more. He had returned to the child. After a year spent with the Organization, he had decided to betray them, to turn his back on them, all because of a mere puppet. His Keyblade had been quite an asset for the time he stayed with them, and it was thanks to his hard work that Kingdom Hearts was completed so quickly. But now the keyblade had vanished, and the child's heart had gained yet another light. Seven.

Demyx did his best to survive. He had never been much of a fighter, and never been the bravest of them. His role had been to slow down the child, and he did well. He accepted to go, even though he knew he probably wouldn't make it, because he had wanted to prove his worth. To prove he had his place here. Perhaps a bit out of fear, as well. Xemnas would not forget his sacrifice. The Hall of Empty Melodies would be even more silent now his citar would never be played again. Six.

Xaldin disappeared in the most fitting place for him. He had always felt attracted by the Beast's Castle, so he surely felt a hint of satisfaction that this would be the world where his existence would cease. He did not go easy on the child. But he had Light on his side, whereas Xaldin had nothing but his own strength. The man had always been faithful, and an extraordinary tactician. His strategies had spared them many troubles in the past. But no matter how good the strategy, a simple miscalculation and it was all over for him. Five.

Axel's existence was put off like a wild fire. In the end, like so many, he ended up being a traitor, but that didn't matter. There was no point in sullying the memory of someone gone. He had never been someone who would let others control him. He would do whatever he liked. But he would never refuse to get his hands dirty. There was nothing he feared, and ending a life wasn't an issue for him. Xemnas appreciated that. Even his end had been dignified: he put all of his remaining strength into an attack to save the child. An act of treason, but an honourable end. However, his flame had been extinguished for good. Four.

Xigbar perished on a very familiar ground. The Castle that Never Was itself. His objective had been to slow down the child for as long as he could, and he lasted long. Now matter how much of a sharpshooter he was, though, the child lived. And Xigbar finally fell. He was Xemnas's earliest companion. Knowing things about everything and everyone. Always prompt to tease, but never half doing his job. Until his end, he remained faithful to himself, witty to his last breath. Three.

Luxord lost in a game he could control no more. He had done his best to trap the child, to stop him. But the child prevailed. Luxord had always known so much about politics, etiquette, and his choices of words allowed them to use people many times. He had enjoyed Roxas's company when he was still one of them, and being defeated by his somebody was probably the biggest blow of them all. Now the cards were spilled on the table, and no one would play them anymore. Two.

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountain_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire_  
_Hollowing souls_  
_I see fire_  
_Blood in the breeze  
_ _And I hope that you remember me_

Saïx had been the last defence. The last to fall. He switched his legendary cool temper for an anger never seen before. He fought bravely, defending the door leading to Xemnas with his life. Saïx's objectives had never been too clear for Xemnas, but he was a good element. He never failed him. He obeyed without discussion, he managed the others, he would have made a good leader. And he fought, he fought well, fought for a heart he would never get. He vanished, his existence eclipsed by the light of the child. One.

_Now I see fire_  
_Inside the mountains_  
_I see fire_  
_Burning the trees_  
_I see fire  
_ _Hollowing souls_

Xemnas knew his end was coming. His people had fell, one after the other. The child had taken the life of seven of his people. He would probably be the eighth. But he wouldn't give up so easily. He had his own objectives, and dying wasn't one of them. He had worked with twelve people who gave their life working for his cause. He did not need feelings to know that he should honour their death by ending the life of the child. They both had many deaths on the conscience.

It was time to end this.

_I see fire_

_Blood in the breeze_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kingdom Hearts - the story of a 13 years old serial killer. I wanted to give a bit of a 10 little indians vibe with the countdown.
> 
> More seriously, I really like the Organization, they might be my favourite villains. I'm happy with the events of DDD for that, and I can't wait for KHIII to learn more about those we don't know much about! (Don't know where we'll learn more about Marluxia, but from what I already know that's so mysterious~* )
> 
> Next song : Go the distance - Michael Bolton (Hercule movie)


	15. Go the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't an easy prompt and I'm not really convinced by it. But Saphir had given me 3 ships and I had to write about them... Although I do love their relationship, I have troubles shipping them in a romantic way x') (but I couldn't find a best song to fit them, a Hercules song, best fit for the Coliseum where they both appear...)
> 
> Warning : Supposedly male x male romance. If you squint hard enough.
> 
> Song : Go the Distance - Michael Bolton (Disney's Hercules)

_I have often dreamed of a far off place_  
_Where a great warm welcome will be waiting for me_  
 _Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_  
 _And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

The crowd was cheering loudly in the Coliseum. Match after match. Cloud was getting his way to the top. Smashing, destroying, finishing any opponent. He often dreamt of a life as a hero. Of a life fighting along his own heroes. But right now, all he felt was emptiness. Smash. Destroy. Finish. In the shadows, cold blue flames were burning just for him. He closed his eyes. He knew why he was here for. He would not forget.

_I will find my way_  
_I can go the distance_  
 _I'll be there someday_  
 _If I can be strong_  
 _I know every mile will be worth my while_  
 _I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong_

The contract was clear. _Kill Hercules and I'll tell you where to find the one you're looking for_. He knew he shouldn't play with Darkness. He knew he shouldn't associate with the God of Underworld. He knew _he_ wouldn't approve. But Cloud was desperate. There was a way. There was a way he would find him! If losing his light and succumbing was the price to pay, he would pay. After all this time, after all this pain… Every sacrifice was worth the while. Worth finding _him_.

_I am on my way_  
_I can go the distance!_  
 _I don't care how far_  
 _Somehow I'll be strong_  
 _I know every mile will be worth my while_  
 _I would go most anywhere to find where I belong_

Of course, it all had been a trap. But that did not matter. He followed Hades in the Underworld, and he wouldn't go back before finding _him_. He would scour every single place down there. Leave no stone unturned.

He wouldn't rest until he'd find him. Until he found a way to bring _him_ back. The one who mattered the most to him. He would be by _his_ side, where he really belonged.

A leader.

A friend.

A special one.

Zack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game, Cloud is after Sephiroth, technically... But what if he had wanted to bring Zack's soul from the dead? (I mean Aerith is alive so why is Cloud so desperate to find Sephy anyway?)
> 
> Next song : Wake up - No Resolve


	16. Wake up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a very short one, about Saphir's favourite duo! (or at least one of her favourite ones), and a song we both like very much :D
> 
> Song : Wake up - No Resolve ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ppbYRq1f8TM )

“I should have known you’d put your interests before anyone, Axel. I should have seen this coming. It’s nothing new, is it? You’ve always put yourself first. Isn’t that how we turned into Nobodies in the first place? You wanted to get inside the Castle. You insisted. I ended up following even though I had other plans that day. You remember that, don’t you? Of course you do.

“Your foolish attitude was the reason it all went wrong. You were supposed to stop the rebels, but wasn’t it your spark that set everything on fire? We used to be a team. Not friends, but we would all trust one another. And now all that trust is gone. You should have seen this coming.

“Can’t you hear me? I’m asking you to wake up. Wake up, before you destroy us all. Wake up before it’s too late. Wake up, Axel. Wake up.

“You’ve come undone, and you’re blaming me. Blaming me for hurting your friends. Don’t you see the pain in this tragedy? I used to be your friend. I lost my heart for you. I wouldn’t say we are friends anymore, but don’t blame me for something you already did before. You should have seen this coming.

“Look at you now, they are gone, and you are lost and alone. If you had remained what you used to be, none of this would have happened. You wouldn’t be whining for someone’s disappearance. We are Nobodies, we don’t feel, Axel. You should have known the day would come.

“It’s over now. You’ve betrayed us once again, and I cannot close my eyes again. I cannot let that happen. I’ve given you so many chances before. If only you’d wake up, you would see how much I did for you. How I sent Lexaeus in Oblivion when it was supposed to be you, because I knew they would all perish. How I covered you so many times before. If only you had heard my silent calls, Axel. My pleas for you to wake up.

“But it’s too late now. I have to take care of you. I have to finish you off, before you destroy our plan, before you destroy us all.

“I have to make sure you’ll never wake up again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaaaaally short! I tried to get into Saïx's mind... That's a very cold and lonely place, I don't want to go back there anymore Q_Q
> 
> Next song : Ghost - Mystery Skulls


	17. Ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaalriiight~ The end is coming closer! This challenge will end just before the D23 :D
> 
> Song : Ghost - Mystery Skulls ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco )

 

_'Cause the world might do me in  
_ _It's alright 'cause I'm with friends  
_ _Guess I'm giving up again  
_ _It doesn't matter_  
This world was dangerous. Their job was dangerous. They could die anytime, really, but Xion wasn't that worried about it, because as long as her friends were here, as long as Axel and Roxas were there to share ice-creams with her, she wouldn't be afraid.  
Even though, she sometimes felt like giving up...

_Had me feeling like a ghost  
_ _And that's what I hate the most  
_ _Guess I'm giving up again  
_ _This time  
_ But to some eyes, to these horrible yellow eyes, she always felt so transparent. So invisible. She was nothing but a ghost, the remnant of someone they knew. She was almost a hindrance to them. While blue eyes gave her strength, yellow eyes made her feel indesirable. Unwanted. They made giving up sound easy.  
When  _he_ gave her some missions, his golden eyes told her what she already knew.  
 _This time I might just disappear_.

_Try and hear me, then I'm done  
_ _'Cause I might just say this once  
_ _Seen this play out in my dream  
_ _It doesn't matter_  
Fine. It was time to tell him what she was really thinking of him. She had not much time left, anyway. But telling him out loud would only get her killed too soon. So she wrote him a long letter, with three pages of what she really thought about him. It wasn't a kind letter.

_Tired of giving up the ghost  
_ _Fuck, it's you I hate the most  
_ _Maybe there's no guarantee  
_ _It doesn't matter_  
She read it through a couple of times before closing the enveloppe, a rare smirk on her lips. She slid the envelope under his door while he was gone. She put her hood back on, hiding her face that wasn't hers anymore.  
She actually saw him in the hall as she was leaving. All she could see was his back, his blue hair cascading on his shoulders. She avoided him and laughed as she escaped.

_This time I might just disappear_

One of her biggest regret of disappearing was the fact she would never see the look on his face as he read her letter.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could be the exact content of that letter ? I kind of imagine a title like "358 reasons why I'd rather eat an ice-cream that fell on the ground and was stepped on rather than being in the same room as you for more than 2 seconds". And I'm pretty sure it was 3 pages on both sides.
> 
> Next song is Monster - Beth Crowley! (fun thing is that Saphir wrote about this song for her latest prompt posted, and we went on quiiite different directions for that!)


	18. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near, I'm afraid :'(
> 
> Song : Monster - Beth Crowley ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zckQ5kxXkM ) (this is one of my current favourite songs!)

_I sleep all day_  
_I prowl at night_  
_Do anything to feel alive_  
_I'm in the end just what you made me_

"Wake up! I am leaving, and you are coming with me. It is time we see by ourselves what has become of Ventus."

I growl, stir in my sleep. I don't want to go. I don't care about Ventus. I haven't slept in days, and I just want some rest. But the old man kicks me - so I get up. And I follow him to the Land of Departure. To see how much little Ventus has grown. To see if Terra is cut to be a vessel for my Master. And although I don't know it yet, to meet _you_.

_I look the same_  
_But I'm not fine_  
_The Master of my own disguise_  
_If you knew the truth you'd probably hate me_

This kid's happiness makes me sick. We used to be the same person - how come we are so different now? He just looks so… Cheerful. He looks fine. I wish I could say the same about me, but of course I can't. I'm nothing good. There's no way I would feel good. You don't know it, but your eyes met mine, although the reflection of the window glass hid me from your sight. With your sickening kindness, I'm sure you would be nice with me. Until you learn how bad I am.

_I need a fight_  
_I've got you in my sights_  
_Only one of us will make it out alive_

And there we are, face to face at least. I know it's because of you Ventus turned to be so weak. You, your stupid light, your stupid generosity. I need a fight, and I've got you in my sight. There's only one outcome to this fight - my victory, and your dead body on the ground. Radiant Garden is a pretty town. I'm sure the red of your blood will complement the pavement.

_I'm turning into a monster_  
_You better run and hide_  
_I'm turning into a monster_  
_Right before your eyes_

_My tongue is a weapon_  
_And I'm locked and loaded_  
_When you least expect it_  
_You won't know it's coming_  
_And I'll strike, cause I'm a monster_

How dare you? I put up a good fight. Quite frankly, you're not half that bad either. … Okay, you are even stronger than me. For now. But didn't you see how much of a monster I am? How pitiless, how cold I was in that fight? You fought with honour, I teleported to slash your back. While you were defending your friends, all I did was insult them, my tongue loaded with insults. And yet, once you've defeated me… You should have finished me off, and instead you want to see what's under my mask instead?

I can't hold that laugh back. You are so unpredictable. So laughable. I jump back on my feet, ignoring the agony of my limbs.

"Not bad at all. Congratulations. I'll keep you around. Never hurts to have backup."

Next time I will make you suffer a hundred times more.

_I'm merciless, when will you learn?_  
_Set fires just to watch them burn_  
_I bet you never saw me coming_  
_Delirium takes over me_  
_You're just another casualty_  
_I can hear your heartbeat drumming_

Oh, yes. That's what I wanted. That pain. That suffering. That anger. I hurt you, didn't I? Not even by using my blade. Not even through my words. All I had to do was break that precious toy in front of you, and that hurt you more than a thousand blades.

"You freak!"

Oh, come on, is that the best you can do? You've always been such a good girl, never learnt how to say bad things, is that it? Everytime I wake up, I came up with billions more imaginative insults about myself. I'd love to teach them to you, someday… But it's best if you come up with them by yourself. Show me what you've got.

I'm thrilled at the idea of this fight. Excited. I need a revenge. You are my backup plan, so I can't kill you… But I can hurt you. Is that your heartbeat I hear? Luckily I have no heart, the drumming in your chest is so loud I could find you with my eyes closed.

_I need a fight_  
_I've got you in my sights_  
_Only one of us will make it out alive_

Come on! Quit dodging! I want a real fight now. I want to hear your weapon against mine. I want to feel my blade slashing your skin. Stop using this magic tricks from afar. Come and fight me for real. Come and prove me you're stronger. Come and let me show you I am stronger.

_I'm turning into a monster_  
_You better run and hide_  
_I'm turning into a monster_  
_Right before your eyes_

_My tongue is a weapon_  
_And I'm locked and loaded_  
_When you least expect it_  
_You won't know it's coming_  
_And I'll strike, cause I'm a monster_

"I did it… He's finally… finished."

I AM NOT. Can't you see? Can't you check, see I'm alive? If you want to do your job, do it properly. Just because I'm lying on the ground doesn't mean I'm dead, stupid! I hear a loud thud, but it takes me a while to be able to move. I see you, lying on the ground, just like me a few minutes ago. So you were badly hurt there too, right? Let me show you what it means to finish someone. Let me teach you.

But as I raise my blade, ready to stick it through your chest, you frown and you mutter a word. A name. _Terra_. You are going to die, can't you focus on yourself? Can you stop putting others before you? You deserve to die. If you want to keep the world balanced, you should die, because no force of evil could ever balance the good in you.

My blade is up, ready to strike you down, but I take it back. That would be too easy. Don't think I'm sparing you out of pity. Out of kindness. I've just realised what an important piece of my plan you were. You are no backup plan - You are _the_ plan.

I'll strike you down when you least expect it. When he least expects it.

_I'm turning into a monster_  
_You better run and hide_  
_I'm turning into a monster_  
_Right before your eyes_

_My tongue is a weapon_  
_And I'm locked and loaded_  
_When you least expect it_  
_You won't know it's coming_  
_And I'll strike, cause I'm a monster_  
_I'm a monster_

This is it. We're there. The final day, the day of the plan, the day of our final encounter!

Oh, I've dreamt about this. No metaphor here, I really dreamt about it. In my dream, I was dying, and you took pity and healed me. And then I killed you. What a sweet dream it was.

But no times for dreams now. Time to make them come true. You fight well, although your are tired by your match against Braig. Can't blame you, he's exhausting me even when we don't fight. Oh, and that sweet, relieved voice you had when you ran to me, thinking it was cute little Ventus. It would have warmed my heart, had I had one. Although I technically have a full one, now…

"Shut up!" Finally, you learn to bite back a bit. So you don't like my plan, do you? Well, it doesn't matter. The X-Blade is forged. I don't need you anymore. You have done your part. You can now die.

You fight well. You fight well but you are afraid to hurt this body, and I can feel that hesitation. You can't win if you don't fight with all you've got. Fight back! Don't insult me, not now, not for our last fight. See the monster I turned into. See the monster I turned Ventus into.

"Giving up already?" There. I like that look in your eyes better. I don't know what you told to that sparkling thing in your hand, but I can see you found some hope back. If you want to take me down, it will require all that you've got. Although that's just a waste of energy - I am complete now. I am stronger than ever. You don't stand a chance, but I appreciate that you take it seriously. That you take me seriously.

But… What's that? Why is my X-Blade rusted? It can't be. I'm stronger! No! Stop that! That stupid light of yours, it's ruining everything!

Don't you step into that, Ventus! Mind your own business! I hate you, I hate all of you!

I don't want to go! I don't want to die! In my dream, you saved me, YOU SAVED ME, so save me!

But you won't, now, will you?

You don't care if I die. You don't care if I disappear.

Who would care about a monster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you try to write a shippy canon thing but ship & canon don't work well together so the ship sinks... x'D
> 
> Next song : You can't take me - Bryan Adams [this prompt will be about someone... well someone I never thought I'd ever write about as a main character XD ]


	19. I'm free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19th prompt! Meaning... It's been 38 days since the beginning of this challenge '_' I would never have thought writing a fic where Marluxia is the main character, to be honest... But I had a lot of fun writing it! Enjoy!
> 
> Song : I'm Free - Bryan Adams (Spirit Movie) [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fin1dn-eU78 ]

_You can't take me_  
_Yeah_  
"Marluxia, can I know what you are doing exactly?"  
"Enjoying life, Larxene. You should try sometimes."  
"Could you please not enjoy life by singing in front of a mirror then? That's embarrassing to watch."  
"Then don't watch and let me enjoy the pleasure of a plan working perfectly."  
"Yeah, because you don't look suspicious at all like this and no one will get there's something fishy… Whatever."  
Marluxia smirked at her and resumed his singing. She sighed as she closed the door.

_Gotta fight another fight_  
_I gotta run another night_  
 _I get it out_  
 _Check it out_  
 _I'm on my way and it don't feel right_  
This was the ideal job. Being sent in this castle to keep an eye on a witch that did nothing but draw all day, far from nosy people and eavesdroppers. Marluxia had worked hard to get that position. He was now in Xemnas's trust and had plenty of time to develop his plan to overthrow the leader and take his place. He was meant to be the true leader. He had more experience than Xemnas ever would have.

_I gotta get me back_  
_I can't be beat and that's a fact_  
 _It's OK_  
 _I'll find a way_  
 _It ain't gonna take me down no way_  
Larxene was on his side. He wasn't stupid enough to think she blindly trusted him, but she had her own reasons to want to stop Xemnas, and as long as they fought on the same side, Marluxia wasn't really that curious. She had her reasons, he had his, she never asked and neither did he. Nobody suspected them. The plan would be perfect. No one could beat them. He still had to try to gain the other ones sent to the Castle to his cause. He doubted Lexaeus could be convinced, but Vexen and Zexion might hear him out. But even if it was just the two of them… That would be enough. The plan was flawless.

_Don't judge a thing_  
_'Til you know what's inside it_  
 _Don't push me_  
 _I'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_  
"Seriously, you're creeping me out. Stop singing. Sing again and I'll shock you."  
Larxene was staring intently at him while drinking her fifth cup of coffee of the morning. So she didn't sleep this night either. Marluxia noticed she did all she could to avoid sleeping. He would have to make sure she would be rested, at the top of her strength for the big day.  
"You know, Larxene, this song is quite right, though. You keep on judging people from what you see. If you took some interest in them, you would discover some… surprising aspects of their personalities."  
"I've just discovered my boss enjoys singing, so trust me, that's enough big revelations for a lifetime, thank you very much."  
He served himself a cup of coffee and sat next to her, sipping the bitter drink. There would be nothing wrong with the plan.

_If you can't catch a wave_  
_Then you're never gonna ride it_  
 _You can't come uninvited_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_  
Was it Xemnas, or was it Saïx? Marluxia started to think someone might find him suspect. But he was like a wave - no one could ever ride him. Oh, wait, no, erase that, if Larxene heard that she would laugh forever. No one could ever catch him.

_You can't take me_  
_I'm free_  
He ignored Larxene's glare as he sang the last part. He also dodged the knife she threw at him, and left the kitchen with a rain of rose petals. Her behaviour might endanger the plan.

_Why did it all go wrong?_  
_I wanna know what's going on_  
 _What's this holding me?_  
 _I'm not where I'm supposed to be_  
Oh. Larxene was dead. That was… troublesome. She had been an essential part of the plan. Vexen was dead as well, but Marluxia didn't care. Vexen wanted to reveal to Sora all the things he shouldn't learn. And he was horrible. He would not be missed. But what could have gone wrong? In his plans, Larxene should have survived, even though there was a 13 years old psychopath murdering everyone one by one. On the plan, she had a way to escape. To survive. Marluxia frowned. He was sure the plan was good. So what went wrong?

_I gotta fight another fight_  
_I gotta fight with all my might_  
 _I'm getting out,_  
 _So check it out_  
 _You're in my way, yeah, you better watch out_  
Lexaeus was gone too. Murdered by another child. What exactly were the teachings on that Island where they came from? Did they raise serial killers? Anyway, Sora now stood in the way. They had to fight. If Marluxia followed the plan, he would make it out alive, he knew it. And he had no use of Sora anymore. First, he would destroy the child. Then, Xemnas. Anyone who stood in his way would perish. Yet, there was something wrong with the plan. But what was it?

_Oh, come on!_

Marluxia lost. He didn't know how that could have happened, but he lost. Impossible, according to the plan. The perfect plan. The flawless plan. He had believed in it and it failed him. How could it be? As he vanished, he finally understood what went wrong. The flaw that hid behind blue eyes, behind a smile he had not interpreted when he should have. _Oh, come on!_ His last thought disappeared with him.

_Don't judge a thing_  
_Til you know what's inside it  
Don't push me_  
 _I'll fight it_  
 _Never gonna give in_  
 _Never gonna give it up, no_

Naminé smiled as she collected her crayons. Did Marluxia finally understand? He never thought of her as a person, so she heard him talking about how grand his plan was, over and over. He never mentioned the plan to anyone, though. She even doubted Larxene knew what it was. But he was so confident in it, trusted it so much… He never thought much of her. Always thought of her as a puppet, a doll with no conscience.  
He never thought she could rebel. Never thought she could turn her powers on him.  
Oh, Marluxia's plan surely was flawless. But messing with a witch that could meddle with your memory… He remembered he knew the plan. He knew it by heart, so just _knowing that he knew it_ was enough to him. Even though the chain of his memories had been so scrambled that he truthfully had no idea what the plan was about.

"In this Castle, to lose is to find, and to find is to lose. Right, Marluxia?"

"Naminé, did you say something?"

She shook her head and smiled. It was time for Sora to take some very long sleep. She couldn't focus on Marluxia now.

But she still allowed a smirk on her face for half a second.

_You can't take me_  
_I'm free_  
 _Oh yeah! I'm free!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naminé was so powerful, and yet she never used her powers on the Organization... She should have!
> 
> Next (and last :'( ) song : You know where to find me - Matthew West


	20. You know where to find me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Today's the last prompt. And, you know, I could have ended with something happy, something fun. Or something angsty. Guess which road I chose?
> 
> This prompt is even more a tribute to SaphirActar than the other ones. Keep on being awesome, bro!
> 
> Song : Right by your side - Matthew West (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mYgcuZK_z5g)

* * *

I can still remember that day, the day it all began, the day your sky turned from blue to grey. Hard to forget it, quite frankly, because it was the day it all ended, the day it all started. I still wake up sometimes thinking of that day, and although I'm not supposed to, I can feel the fear we shared back then. That day, I was terrified I would lose you. I could afford losing a lot, I've never been a materialistic person, but losing you would have meant losing my whole world.

I know you're in pain. I know it, because I am, too. We can pretend as much as we want that losing our hearts was no big deal, I know you feel that emptiness in your chest is heavier than you thought. I know you wake up at night with the same nightmares I have. I know there are some nights you don't sleep at all.

You are scared, because you have a lot of responsibilities, and you worry people will not listen to you. You can deal with a rebel or two, but what if none of them obey? What if they make you look incompetent? I know the fear, trust me. I'm always terrified you'd think of me as useless. Pitiful. I always need to prove you how faithful I am. You are scared they wouldn't obey you, and I am scared you would think I wouldn't obey. For you, I would go to the moon and back.

You don't have to ask. You don't have to say a word. Just now that I'm here, I will always be here, waiting, right by your side. Faithful, loyal to my very last breath. I know that time you pretended you got the wrong door and came into my room, that was just because you wanted to see a friendly face. I knew but I pretended to believe you, I said I had troubles sleeping although I was having a nice dream for once, and we went out for a cup of coffee. I know you sometimes just want to have someone by your side, someone you can trust. Well, that someone was, is and always will be me.

I don't care if some of them want to rebel. Honestly, I wouldn't care much about their rebellion, but that would tarnish your reputation and I cannot let them ruin that. Even if I sometimes had some nice chats with them, if they try to damage your work, I will get rid of them. Protect you. Always. I won't forget how you got that X scar on your face. I won't forget how you stood to protect me. And I will repay you this forever, because you selflessly took a hit that was for me, you defended me, and nothing I could do could ever express how much I realised that day you were precious to me. You are not just my best friend. You are a part of my heart. And if we don't have a heart, then you are a part of my soul. And if we don't have a soul either… Hell, you are just a part of me. If you are hurt, then I will be hurt too. Perhaps I'm just protecting you for selfish reasons, to protect myself. But it doesn't matter. I can be as flawed as I want, as long as you are okay.

I still hope that one day, we will get those hearts back. I don't mind much about mine, but I would love to get yours back. It's not really that I dislike how you are know - I'm aware I changed too - but I miss the days when we were still kids, careless and oblivious to the world. If we get our hearts back, do you think we could go back to how we used to be? Do you think we could go back to me just showing off and you making fun of me, not thinking about what would the future bring, not thinking about what the past was? I'm sure you wouldn't believe that could ever happen. To be fair, I don't really either. But when I happen to have actual dreams, and not nightmares, that's what I'm dreaming about. Us. Happy.

Until then, I will keep on doing all the icky jobs. I will do whatever it takes to protect your honour, your role, your position. You are probably more of a leader than our leader himself. The others value your opinion, most of the time. If they have doubts, they will look for you. Our roads might have to split at some point, and it really breaks me, but that's how it is. That doesn't mean that I am giving up on you. I know where I belong. I will always return to that place. If I have to die, trust me, I will find a way to come back. Until I'm finally back, right at your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> Thanks for keeping up for these 20 songfics, I really hope you liked them. Which one was your favourite? :D Be sure to check on my other stories if you want more KH content~ (or, like, you know, check other people's work, because other people are awesome)
> 
> On a side note, tomorrow is the D23 2018, meaning we will hopefully receive a new trailer, new pictures, or even an actual release date for KHIII! Saphir and I will be stalking Twitter to be sure to know what's released. We are so excited! You might actually read this after D23, and laugh at me because they actually didn't announce anything, but I hope not x'D Hype is real! If we get a trailer, I hope we'll see more characters (I'd love to see the Organization. Perhaps not Roxas as I fear that could be potential spoilers. And Aqua. Please show us Aqua. And take us to Shibuya. Well, I do have lots of hope xD)
> 
> Anyway, see you soon! (I'm currently posting other fics so be sure to check them!


End file.
